Lady Ithicara
by Lady Wanderer of Gallifrey
Summary: This is the story of Lady Ithicara of Gallifrey, sister-in-law of the Master, bride of the Doctor, once human, now not. ((Doctor/Sarah Jane, Doctor/OC Time Lady, Doctor/Master BrOTP, ratingmay go up in later chapters. Takes place just after 'the Death of the Doctor [SJA])
1. The Watch, The Reveal, the Shock

Hello. I'm Sarah Jane Smith, but more recently, Ithicara. It's a long story.

My home is a time-travelling spaceship in the form of a Police Box.

My husband is a raving lunatic with two hearts and a ridiculois bow tie.

My brother-in-law is a murderous psychopath, but we don't talk about that.

My life hasn't been the greatest. When I was a child, my parents left me with my Aunt Lavina, and I grew up there. In 1973, I met my husband, the Doctor, at UNIT, while I was covering a scoop. I was an investigative journalist before I met the Doctor, but now, I'm sort of an inter-galactic nurse.

After years of traveling with the Doctor, he had to return to his home planet of Gallifrey, where humans were not allowed at the time. Remembering that, I laugh, because 'human' wasn't quite the proper species.

A few years after the Doctor left me (in Aberdeen, not South Croydon, mind you), I met him again. Well, I met three of his other selves, one of which wore a peculiar stick of celery on his lapel.

Years after that, I met another version of him. One with messy brown hair and a trenchcoat. He had a new companion, Rose, her name was. She seemed a little young, barely older than 20, with dyed blonde hair.

The Doctor was still my best friend, even after all those years, and I went home that night with a smile on my face.

Number 13 may have only been home to myself, K-9 and Mr. Smith at the time, but that day, it felt less empty, because I got to see the man I loved for another day.

I realize that sounds a bit cliche and cheesy, but its true. I fell in love with my silver-haired Doctor, and again with my Jelly Baby Doctor.

Two years after that day, I hade a son, a small family and a purpose.

Then, the Daleks came.

The day started out like any other.

Get up, get dressed, check for alien activity, make breakfast, get Luke to school, send Clyde and Maria to school, work on an article.

Around lunchtime, Mr. Smith picked up a small radar from space, and tried to trace it, but to no avail.

A few hours later, with Luke by my side, the confrence call from Harriet Jones came in.

I met Captain Jack, Martha Jones, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper, all somehow associated with the Doctor.

Mr. Smith silently alerted me to a fifth chanel of the subwave network, one that did not have the means of being seen, somewhere in the Chiswick area.

After the ordeal with the Daleks, Davros and the meta-crisis was through, I gave the Doctor one last hug, slipping a folded up piece of paper into his pocket.

Returning home that day, I dug out the old fob watch that I've had as long as I can remember, and traced my thumb over the loops and swirls on the lid.

Being around the Doctor, I've seen many alien scripts, but the one I believed was on this watch was by far the most stunning: Circular Gallifreyan.

I realize that would be a broad assumption, but the Doctor taught me to read and write Gallifreyan a handful of years ago for the purpose of secret codes. If I needed to say something to the Doctor, but not wanting an enemy to hear, I'd quickly write it in Gallifreyan with my foot as the TARDIS does not translate her mother tongue.

My watch, the one I'd had forever, possibly read 'Lady Ithicara', but it could just have been a coincidence.

It wasn't.

After the Shansheeth fiasco, I showed the watch to the Doctor for the first time.

The expression on his face broke my heart.

It was part hopeful, part sad, part desperate and part curious.

He asked me where I got the watch. I told him I'd had it since I was rather young, and he told me to try and open it.

I gave him a confused look. That watch was broken. It wouldn't open, but for the Doctor's benefit, I tried. For the first time in a long time, the watch opened, the clasp falling open to reveal a shining gold light, enveloping my form, burning my cells. The Doctor took a seemingly knowing step back, watching the proceedings. When the light died and thw burning stopped, I turned to the Doctor, smiling fondly.

"Hello, Theta."


	2. Explaining Things to Luke

_Previously:_

_"Hello, Theta."_

_Now:_

"Sarah? Sarah Jane? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, making sure she still knew who he was.

"Oh Theta, I see you've regenerated since we last spoke. Such a handsome, young face. And a dashing bow-tie at that." Sarah Jane said, with a soft, loving tone to her voice.

"Thank you! Bow-ties are cool!" the Doctor replied.

"Indeed they are, my sweet Theta. Or rather, my dear Doctor. What does that make me? A nurse?" Sarah Jane responded, stepping forward to grab the Doctor's hands.

"You never answered, are you alright?" he asked, concern for who he was now talking to, as it wasn't Sarah.

"Oh, I'm fine, you daft fool. See for yourself." as she said this, she lifted the Doctor's hands and placed them on either side of her chest. The Doctor felt uncomfortable touching an unamed Time Lady like this, but he let it happen, because she reminded him of his wife.

"Two hearts, two different beats. Like a maraching band. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." Sarah laughed, bringing the Doctor's hands to her shoulders and resting them there.

"Oh Sarah, who are you?" the Doctor whispered to himself. Of course, Gallifreyans had exceptional hearing, so not-Sarah heard.

"My sweet Theta, you wound me. I believed our bond was more profound than others." not-Sarah laughed, shaking her head.

That comment was what put the pieces together. The Doctor's face broke out into a huge grin, the hands on not-Sarah's shoulders tightening as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Ithicara." he breathed into her hair. "Last time I saw you, I was running away with Arkytior and you looked like Betty White!"

"I did not!" Ithicara protested, happy her Doctor remembered her.

"So, how have you been? Saved any worlds lately?" Ithicara asked.

"Well, if you still have Sarah's memories, I just saved the entire Universe from the Shansheeth." he replied, not removing a hand from Ithicara in fear she'd want to leave him.

"I remember bits and pieces. As a human, I still loved you, my Doctor." Ithicara stated, smiling brightly.

The sound of a door opening caught the attention of the pair. Clyde Langer popped his head through the doorway.

"Sorry, Sarah Jane. Forgot my geography homework." he muttered, shuffling into the room to grab his notebook off Sarah Jane's desk. He took a sideways glance towards the Doctor, because he noticed how he was holding Sarah Jane: a loving, protective grip on her shoulders, like a husband protecting his wife. Clyde mentally shook his head. If the rest of the Universe could see it, why couldn't those two?

After Clyde left the room, Ithicara suddenly jolted straight up, and over to Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Smith, I need you!" she called.

"What is it, Ithicara? Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked, a mask of temporary worry drawn over his face.

"Luke. Sara- well, my son. Shouldn't he be told about this?" Ithicara reasoned. "Mr. Smith, call Luke please."

"Is something wrong, Sarah Jane?" the Xylok asked as worried as a computer could while connecting the call. Five seconds later, Luke's face showed up on the screen.

"Mum? What's wrong? Who's that with you?" Luke asked, obviously wondering why his mum had called.

"Nothing's terribly wrong, Luke. Oh, the opposite. I'm the Doctor, by the way. I've met you a few times, you little genius, you." the Doctor beamed.

"Doctor? As in Mum's Doctor? Atron energy in Clyde's hand Doctor?" Luke asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, that Doctor. Had to stop a plot to reverse death indefinetly, ran into your mum and-" the Doctor started, but was cut off by a quick poke to the ribs from Ithicara.

"Luke, there's something I need to explain to you and K-9. Could you go get him, please?" Ithicara asked, hoping to get a few moments to figure out how to do this.

When Luke returned, K-9 went berserk.

"Mul-tiple al-ien life forms detected, Mas-ter Luke." K-9 stated.

"Multiple? As in more than just the Doctor?" Luke asked, confused.

"Detected Mas-ter and un-known fe-male Gal-lif-reyan. Shall I do an-other sweep? Or should I look for Mis-tress Romana?" K-9 asked. Hearing the name Romana broke the Doctor's hearts. She was like a sister to him.

"No, no K-9, that's fine. Don't look for Romana." the Doctor pleaded. He didn't want to explain to him what happened to his former Mistress.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. Well, rather the second heart." Ithicara sighed.

"Mum? You're, you're alien? Like the Doctor?" Luke asked, shock a mojor player in his expression.

"Yes, I am, Luke, but I'm still your mum." A sudden thought occured to her that made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Oh, everything's fine on my end and your end, but Theta over there is in a new, well, revisited, boat. If you're my son, then he's your dad." Ithicara laughed.

The Doctor and Luke pulled twin faces. The Doctor's was heartbroken, hopeful and pleased. Luke's was confused, shocked and weirded-out.

"So what you're saying us that you and the Doctor are _married_?" Luke asked, his head spinning.

"Well, yes. In the terms of Gallifreyan policy, we are married, and have been since we were 18." Ithicara replied, grasping tightly to her husband's hand.

"So the Doctor is my dad? Clyde called that one." Luke whispered, making sure to be extremly quiet.

"Af-fir-ma-tive, Mas-ter Luke. It seems Mis-tress and Mas-ter are ma-rried." K-9 chimed in, robotic head nodding his agreement to the announcement.

"Mum, er Dad, not that I don't care about all of this, because I do, I need sleep. I've got a test tomorrow. Night." Luke sighed.

"Night, Luke. I love you." Ithicara called. Mr. Smith disconnected and retracted back into the wall.

"Well, that could've gone better." Ithicara sighed, falling backwards into the Doctor.

"Well, you look tired. Why don't yo go get some sleep. There's some things I need to do." the Doctor told her, gently kissing the top of her head as motivation.

"Don't break anything!" Ithicara called as she headed to her bedroom.

The Doctor snuck back into his TARDIS, mind set on a particular room near the Wardrobe. This room, he never let any companions in. It was a photograph gallery, holding pictures of his friends and family. Some of the pictures had tear stains from his repeated taking-downs and reminicing moments. The most stained was a picture of a small boy, of about 13, with neat, brown hair and brown eyes, and a girl of the same age with mid-back length blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

The picture was taken on Gallifrey, on Ithicara's 13th birthday. The two had been best friends, and after the Doctor ran from Gallifrey, he thought his wife dead. He never imagined he'd find her again.

He came in here on a mission, he reminded himself.

He scanned the room for the little red box, tied with a gold ribbon. He had gotten that box, and it's contents, shortly after meeting Sarah Jane Smith. He figured giving the content to his wife would be much better.

After pocketing the box, he headed to a small workshop near the heart of the TARDIS which contained bits of metal, wire and circuitry.

He spent the next few hours tinkering, building something special for his son.

_A/N: First off, I realize I didn't put one of these in chapter one, but I just needed it here to say I'm sorry I changed the writing style, but this one fits better. Imagine the first chapter as a sort of first-person introduction and the rest a third-person adventure. _


	3. Mickey and Martha, Amy and Rory

When morning came, the Doctor found himself waking up from a sleep he did not realize he had entered. On the table next to him was the small box and and a chain. In his hand were three medallions, each made of indestructable metal.

Ithicara had woken up a while earlier and had went to make breakfast. Toast, bacon and eggs with orange juice were waiting on the t ble when the Doctor came down, the medallions and the box in his jacket pocket.

"Morning, Cara." the Doctor yawned, eyeing the bacon wearily, remembering the last time he tried the fried meat.

"Good morning, Theta. I made breakfast." Ithicara greeted, motioning to the Doctor's plate. The Doctir sat down, first eating the bacon, making sure he wouldn't reject it again. Gladly, it didn't, and he ate his breakfast, all the while thinking of the things in his pocket.

Once he was finished, the Doctor grabbed Ithicara's wrist and dragged her upstairs to the TARDIS. The old girl had always liked Sarah. Maybe she knew.

Once in the console room, the Doctor started acting fidgetty, hands tapping nervously against his thighs.

"Theta, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Remember Beta, Griffin, Rosie and Cobalt? That's how we raised them. Don't be nervous or uncomfortable when talking to Mum and Dad." Ithicara reminded him. Beta, Griffin, Roseannmaria (Rosie) and Cobalt were their children.

"Well, I, uh, had this idea, that, maybe you'd like a ring. Something human-made." the Doctor stumbled, reaching into his pocket for the little box.

"You aren't just a daft fool, you're a sentimental one too." Ithicara laughed.

The Doctor smiled, untying the ribbon on the box and opened it.

The ring was simple. A silver band with flowers etched into it and a small sapphire. The accompanying male ring was also silver, but with no sapphire and Circular Gallifreyan writing instead of flowers.

"Oh, Doctor. Where did you get these?" Ithicara asked as the Doctor slid the ring onto her finger.

"Earth, America, around 1890. I got them just after I met the human you. Even as a human, you captured my hearts." the Doctor admitted, letting Ithicara put his ring on him.

"Well, would you like to come with me? See the stars again?" the Doctor asked, hoping she'd say yes. He wanted to introduce her to the Ponds.

"I would love to, but what about Mr. Smith and the rest of the attic?" Ithicara asked.

"I've got a few friends who could help. Married couple. I believe you've met them. Martha and Mickey Smith. They work for UNIT now, which is science-based now. Their highest ranking officer is a one Kate Stewart." the Doctor rambled.

"Martha and Mickey got married? How lovely. We would have to talk to them, Clyde and Rani, though. Speaking of, they should be here in a few hours."Ithicara commented, looking over at the clock.

The next few hours were spent getting Mr. Smith to change the deeds and everything over to Mickey and Martha, actually talking to Mickey and Martha, and cuddling. Cuddling was fun.

When Clyde and Rani came into the attic, the Doctor and Ithicara were sitting cross-legged on the floor, Ithicara's head on the Doctor's shoulder, watching Toy Story.

"Sarah Jane? Doctor? Earth to alien and friend! Hello?" Clyde called, waving his hand in front of Ithicara's face.

"Oh, Clyde, Rani. Theta, they're here." Ithicara muttered, elbowing the Doctor in the ribs.

"Ow! Ithicara! That hurt! Hello, Clyde, Rani." the Doctor complained.

"Doctor? We thought you left." Rani commented.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'll let Ithi- Sarah explain." he stumbled.

Ithicara spent the next thirty minutes explaining about the watch, telling Luke, about Mickey and Martha, and finally, about being married to the Doctor.

"You two are married? Luke owes me five quid!" Clyde cheered.

"Clyde! What kind of bet did you and Luke make?" Rani exclaimed, jabbing her finger into Clyde's chest.

"Five quid that, in some way, they weren't 'just friends'." Clyde explained. The Doctor's face turned dull scarlet. Were his feelings for Sarah, rather Ithicara, that obvious?

"That's not nice." Rani huffed. "Betting on his mother's love-life like that."

"He was actually against the idea. Didn't think it could happen." Clyde pipped.

"Anyway, Clyde, Rani, Mickey and Martha should be here soon. I need you two to show them around and teach them how to work Mr. Smith. Got it?" Ithicara ran by them.

"Got it." Clyde and Rani said together, Clyde fake saluting.

"I'll see you guys some other time. Don't think I won't check on you." Ithicara laughed, hugging Clyde and Rani.

She followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, taking one last glance back at the attic of number 13, Bannerman Road.

"Alright, first, we must go pick up the Ponds. They're probably wondering where I am right now." the Doctor rambled, flipping switches, flailing his arms around and succeeding in looking like a six year old on a sugar high.

Ithicara sat back, shaking her head, occasionally flipping a switch or pressing a button the Doctor missed.

When they landed, the Doctor grabbed Ithicara's hand, sprinting out thedoor to find the Ponds.

When he located them, he briefly dropped Ithicara's hand and hugged them, quickly re-attaching himself to his wife's hand.

"Doctor, who's your friend? Did you pick up another lonely human?" the ginger one, Amy, asked.

"Ponds, meet Ithicara." the Doctor introduced.

"Hello, Ithicara. My name's Rory. This is my wife, Amy." the sandy blonde one with the big nose said.

"Oh? A married couple? That makes two on the TARDIS." Ithicara laughed, doubly so after she saw Amy's reaction. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she grabbed the Doctor's bow-tie, dragging him in the direction Ithicara pointed as the way to the TARDIS.

Rory and Ithicara walked behind them.

"So, you and the Doctor are..." Rory trailed.

"Yes. Since we were 18 back on Gallifrey." Ithicara told him.

"So, he's not the last Time Lord? He's got you now." Rory muttered when they reached the TARDIS. Ithicara, when she was Sarah Jane, had found out about the Time War, and now, the reprecussions hurt. Her and her husband were the very last of the Time Lords.


	4. Sontaran Slaying in Sarnia

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor was recieving something akin to a scolding and a congratulations. Amy had first hugged him, saying how he was no longer the last, and then slapped him for not telling her he was married.

When Ithicara and Rory returned, the Doctor was rubbing his cheek, which was slowly turning red. Ithicara was trying not to laugh.

"Rory Pond, control your wife! She slapped me!" the Doctor whined.

"You know I have no control over what Amy does." Rory shrugged. Turning to Ithicara, he said "I think your husband may need an ice pack. Amy has a hard slap."

Ithicara did laugh at that, going to find the kitchen.

When she came back, the Ponds had left, leaving the Doctor under the console tinkering.

"Brought some ice." Ithicara called, locating the Doctor and handing the ice to him.

"Thank you." he said, kissing her cheek. Ithicara sat down on the staircase, just watching the Doctor. This version was so childish. She wondered if it was to hide the burden of losing so many lives.

The Doctor, however, was thinking about the letter Sarah Jane had given him after the Dalek incident the previous year.

_Dear Doctor,_

_So many things to say, so little space._

_First of all, you are, and always be my best friend. Remember that._

_Second, I've got this old pocket watch. Silver, got a chain for it somewhere, and a beautiful pattern on the lid. Pity the clasp is broken. Anyway, I brought it up because the pattern looks Gallifreyan._

_Finally, but not least important: I love you. I love you with all of my one heart. You're a bit crazy, but that's why I love you._

_I must end this letter here, but fret not, we will meet again. I can feel it._

_Love always,_

_Sarah._

The letter had broken his hearts at the time, thinking of the watch, and the love they shared. He was to scared to voice or act upon his feeling, minus the rings. However, when they met again the day or so previous, he was ecstatic. Not about the Shansheeth trying to reverse death, but seeing Sarah, and Jo, again. He truly loved Sarah, and he missed having her around.

That's how Amy and Rory had found them in the morning, Ithicara asleep on the step, the Doctor asleep in his little swing.

Amy laughed, grabbing her phone to take a picture.

The shutter had jolted the couple awake, the Doctor looking sheepish.

"Alright! Another day, another adventure! Where to? I was thinking Canada.. Never been to Canada. I hear they have demon geese! Who wants to see demon geese?" the Doctor spewed.

"I'm up for demon geese. Rory?" Amy nodded.

"Alright. Ithicara?" Rory agreed.

"Canada. Alright, just not winter. 's harsh." Ithicara yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"No promises!" the Doctor called as he whirled around the console. Ithicara flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons in assistance so the Doctor didn't crash the ship.

When they landed, the Doctor peeked out.

"Sorry, Cara. It's December. Christmas, it looks like." the Doctor apologized. The four ocupants of the TARDIS headed for the Wardrobe room, looking for a change of clothes.

The Doctor just grabbed a new shirt, jacket and bow-tie, quickly scurrying off to change.

Amy grabbed a pair of leggings, some boots and a coat.

Rory just grabbed a coat.

Ithicara, having not changed since the day before, grabbed a pair of jeans, a white blouse, a black vest and a pair of boots, quickly changing before returning to the console room.

Amy and Rory followed, looking fairly warm.

"Alright! Sarnia, Ontario, Canada! December 24, 2013. 3:00 PM." the Doctor read off of the monitor by the door.

"Christmas eve. So, no demon geese." Ithicara teased.

"Shame. Oh well, out we go! Geronimo!" the Doctor called, grabbing Ithicara's hand and running outside. Once he actually got outside, he ran into somebody.

"Sorry, mate." he apologized. "Didn't see you there."

"That's alright. You must not be from around here." the girl said. She looked to be about 15, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No, we aren't. We're tourists. I'm Sarah Jane Smith, this is my husband John, my sister Amy and her husband Rory." Ithicara fudged.

"Oh, cool. I'm Kelly. I can get you directions to anywhere. Tim Horton's, Walmart, bowling alley, the mall, anywhere!" the girl beamed.

"Alright, could we get directions to, uh, Walmart, then?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Of course! Just follow that road there, Exmouth, until you reach Barclay. Turn left on Barclay and then right on Quinn!" Kelly rambled. The Doctor memorized the directions, waving goodbye to the strange girl.

The walk took about ten minutes, but they made it. Apparently, Walmart was a store, so they just turned around. Of course, five minutes later, there was an ear-splitting scream. The group turned around and ran towards the noise to find the dead body of a young man of approximatly 18. He had inky black hair and a scar running from his chin to his collarbone that looked about ten years old. The real kicker was the slash across his chest that was gushing blood.

"Just a simple trip to see the demon geese." the Doctor sighed, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver to scan the wound.

"Definatly alien. Picking up trace amounts of extraterrestrial." Ithicara put in, using the watch the Doctor had given her in 2006.

"Same here. Can't tell what species, though. What do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"My bet goes to something primative, like Sontarans or Krillitanes." Ithicara put in.

They spent the day in the TARDIS, examining the scans and formulating theories.

When they left the TARDIS the next day, they were met by messy curls, a white coat and a seductive 'Hello, Sweetie.'.

"Hello, River. I trust you have somehow met my wife, Ithicara." the Doctor greeted.

The expression on River's face, though it only lasted a second, was beyond gleeful. Nobody said anything about it.

"Ithicara. It's really you. Really, properly you." River breathed in awe. She hadn't seen Ithicara in a long while. A very long while.

"Doctor, who is this?" Ithicara asked, slightly creeped out by the woman.

"River Song. Friend of mine." the Doctor stated.

"How does she know me, Doctor? I've only just met her." Ithicara asked.

"River is a time traveller. We keep meeting in the wrong order. The first time I met her-, well, spoilers." the Doctor explained, quickly stopping from saying the first time he met River, she had died.

"Alright, where are we? Have we done Demon's Run yet?" River asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No. The last time I saw you was Stonehenge." the Doctor stated. River looked relieved, closing her diary.

"Why are you in this little city? I dropped by for a concert, but I'm a few months off. I was aiming for July 2014." River asked.

"We came to see the geese, but overshot a little." Amy told her.

"Now, there's been a casualty, and the two aliens over there want to check it out. I understand." River finished. The Doctor and Ithicara had always been one for helping with anyting alien. The last time she saw them together, they were battling Daleks side-by-side with Jenny, Vastra, Strax and Clara.

"Alright, first important thing: it's Christmas. Second: we think we know what it is. Third: I lost my shoe somewhere." the Doctor announced, breaking the silence.

"Theta, how in the name of Rassilon did you lose your shoe? Only you, love, only you." Ithicara laughed.

"Hey! It's not my fault. Or maybe it is. I don't know. What I do know is that my shoe is missing!" the Doctor cried, stepping back into the TARDIS to search for it.

When he came back, he had his shoe back on and three small boxes in his hand.

"Merry Christmas! Let's go fight aliens!" he cheered, handing Amy, Rory and Ithicara a box each.

As they walked, they opened the box.

Amy's was a bracelet made of some orange material, shaped similarly to the mapping of a sound. The card read 'Come along, Pond'.

Rory's was a little Roman centurian, complete with a miniature gladius.

Ithicara's was a necklace with a pendant on it. The chain was silver in colour and about a foot and a half in circumfrence. The medallion was also silver, about the size of a coin, and about 5 milimetres thick. The top was stamped with a cursive I, the bottom, her name in Gallifreyan.

"Thanks, Doctor." Amy beamed.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, where did you get this? It looks like me..." Rory remarked.

"A little shop somewhere." the Doctor responded off-handedly, looking to Ithicara for her response,

"It's beautiful. Just beautiful." she beamed, stretching up to kiss the Doctor's cheek.

"Gald you like it. I made it myself, along with these two." he beamed, pulling the other two out of his pocket. One had a cursive T, the other an L. She imagined the other sides read Theta and Luke respectively.

"You really are a sentimental old fool, Theta." Ithicara chuckled, grabbing onto the Doctor's arm and propelling them forward towards the attack site. Since it was Christmas day, nobody was out.

The site was untouched, the body still lying there, dead and scrathed up,

"Alright, whoever killed this things isn't human. Cara and I think whoever did this was Sontaran. Likely done with a sword or something." the Doctor explained, poking the body with a stick.

"Sontaran? The clone race? Don't they prefer guns?" River asked.

"Generally speaking, yes, but they will use any weapon they can find. The more violent, the better. Now, where would an alien potato clone get a sword?" the Doctoe babbled, hands tucked inside Ithicara's so they wouldn't flap around.

"The local mall. There's a shop in there called Green Earth that sells swords, daggers and arrows. Curiously, it also sells stuffed animals and fancy tape despencers." River answered, guiding the group in the direction of the local mall.

Once they got to the door, the Doctor quickly soniced the lock, easing the door open.

River led them through the place, stopping just before the food court. The store looked overal Earthy, with a green and brown colour scheme and faux-natural lighting. The Doctor once again pulled out his trusty sonic, unlocking the sliding gate enclosing the store.

Once inside, River and Amy went over to the cash register, checking through recent purchases. None were swords of any kind, so it may have been srolen.

The Doctor and Rory went to look at the case holding the weapons. It was a simple glass case, about four shelves high. The weapons were missing, pictures in place of the real things for anti-theft purpouses.

Ithicara found a notepad by the register, messy handwriting reading '_Stolen Medival Knight sword. Call cops and manager._'

"Found something! It looks like a sword was stolen yesterday. Think it was our Sontaran?" Ithicara whispered, hoping not to trip any alarms.

"Absoloutly! Can't be a coincidence. Now, we have to find the Sontaran and bring him back to Sontar. Geronimo!" the Doctor whispered, leaving the store, relocking it when everyone was out.


End file.
